dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Hyo Shin
Perfil *'Nombre Real:' Park Hyo-shin (박효신) *'Profesión:' compositor, cantante, intérprete *'Género': K-pop, R&B *'Años activo': desde 1999 hasta el presente *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 1 de diciembre de1981 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seoul, Corea del Sur *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Altura': 1.78 m *'Peso:' 68 kg. *'Familia: madre y hermano menor *'''Idiomas: coreano, japonés e inglés *'Educación': Universidad de Kyung Hee, Departamento de Música Moderna *'Ingreso al servicio militar: '''21 de diciembre de 2010 *'Salida del servicio militar: 24 de setiembre de 2012 '''Biografía 'Datos interesantes' #Park Hyo Shin y Hwan Hee (de FTTS) y Wheesung son de la misma escuela. #Park Hyo Shin es famoso por su voz. Incluso Wheesung dijo "Todo el mundo guarda silencio cuando esta cantando. Para todos, él es un ser especial". #Park Hyo Shin no conoce la existencia de teléfono. No hay respuesta a su mensaje de amigos. #Park Hyo Shin es adicto a las películas.thumb|262px|right|35 presentaciones, diferentes estilos... #Ama cambiar de look, lo vemos siempre con diferentes estilos en sus presentaciones, lo cual incluye su cabello. (¡Ahora por dos años no va a cambiar mucho!) #En 2007, en el marco de su Gira The Breeze of Sea fue intimidado por los empresarios quienes no lo respetaban. Entre otras cosas le agendaban innumerables presentaciones dentro y fuera, sin mucho tiempo para ensayar ni descansar. Por ello se enfermó y tuvo que parar todas las actividades a fin de recuperarse. Luego su compañía lo demandó por una cantidad obscena de dinero.thumb|254px|right|una tímida muestra de baile en programa televisivo. #A pesar de que es sobre todo un cantante de baladas, ¡¡él puede bailar!! #El 28 de enero, el Servicio de Información de Defensa anunció: "El cantante Park Hyo Shin fue elegido como la nueva incorporación a la división de entretenimiento". Un representante del Servicio de Información de la Defensa dijo: "Park Hyo Shin fue seleccionado debido a sus 11 años de experiencia en actuaciones en directo y la producción como cantante. Él puede usar esas habilidades para la Radiodifusión de las Fuerzas Armadas e impulsar la moral de los funcionarios". En respuesta a la cita, el cantante respondió: "Pienso en esto como un honor. Voy a usar todo lo que aprendí desde el principio y en las cinco semanas de entrenamiento para cumplir mis nuevas funciones".thumb|300px|right|Friends FM- 96.7; PHS y diez compañeros en show radial #El servicio de Información comunicó: "Actualmente, el cantante Kim Jung Hoon -que salió el 28 de febrero de 2011-, Choi Jae Ho y Kim Yoon Sung del Dúo Dinámico , Andy de Shinhwa , el actor Lee Dong Wook -que salió el 30 de junio de 2011-, Boom, el actor Lee Jun Ki , Kim Ji Suk, y Lee Wan prestan servicios en la división de entretenimiento. Los funcionarios de esta división son generalmente responsables de las estaciones de radio del Ejército y del programa "Entertainment Train". #En una entrevista que le realizara Lee Jun Ki al aire el 3 de marzo de 2011 comentó su estrecha amistad con Xiah Junsu de JYJ. "Una vez dije que quería hacer un dúo con Xiah Junsu hace mucho tiempo. Creo que voy a ser golpeado con una piedra si digo que estoy cerca de él, sin embargo, "se rió", dejando todas las bromas a un lado, es un junior que realmente aprecio. Nos reunimos a menudo, cuando no estamos promoviendo y hablamos de música."[[Video:Korean Singer's Fantastic |thumb|242px|right|PHS interpreta "Listen" de Beyonce]] #Algunos Covers en inglés: ( Norah Jones - No sé por qué ) ( James Ingram - Sólo una vez ) ( Beyonce - Listen ) (Brian McKnight - Volver A Empezar ) ( The Calling - Wherever You Will Go ) ( Backstreet Boys - Siempre y cuando Me encanta ). #Es alguien que ni siquiera se considera un ídolo. Un ídolo trabaja duro para obtener el reconocimiento. Pero él se quedó con su voz. Y este es el mayor cumplido que se le puede dar a un cantante. #'El actor Lee Jun Ki y el cantante Park Hyo Shin, ambos se encuentran actualmente realizando el servicio militar de Corea, participarán en la gira de conciertos “Korean National Military Symphony” a través de California-EE.UU.' Este tour está dedicado a la “conmemoración de los héroes desconocidos” de la Guerra de Corea, y los dos se viajarán a los Estados Unidos el 19 de septiembre. Iniciando el 20 de septiembre, y durante 5 días se llevará a cabo el tour en varios lugares de California, incluyendo el Salón de Oceanside, UCLA Royce, Los Angeles, Fullerton, y San Diego. La Sinfónica Nacional Militar Coreana planea ofrecer música agradable, mientras que Park Hyo Shin quien cantará la canción “My Way”. También cantará “You Raise Me Up” a dúo con el actor musical Park Wan. Mientras tanto, Lee Jun Ki estará actuando como el MC del evento. 'Discografía' *album 해줄 수 없는 일 (Title- Things I Can’t Do For You, 해줄 수 없는 일), 2000 (Sales: 446,943[1]) *album Second Story (Title-Yearning, 동경), 2001 (Sales: 375,798[2]) *A Tribute to 들국화, 2001 *album Time-Honored Voice (Title-A Nice Person, 좋은사람), 2002 (Sales: 479,717[3]) *Hits Park Hyo Shin Best Voice=2003-1999, 2003 (Sales: 29,828[4]) *album Soul Tree(Title- Standing There, 그 곳에 서서), 2004 (Sales: 168,055[5]) *Remake Neo Classicism, 2005 (Sales: 53,960[6]) *Live Next Destination …New York, 2005 *album The Breeze of Sea: The Ballad (Title- Memory Resembles Love, 추억은 사랑을 닮아), 2007 *Single Hwang Project – Welcome to the Fantastic World, 2008 *album Gift Part 1, 2009 *album Gift Part 2(Title- I Want To Love, 사랑이 고프다 (I Promise You)), 2010 'Enlaces' * 'Videos' [[Video:박효신 Park Hyo Shin 110827 - My Way|thumb|right|300px|27 de agosto 2011 - "My Way"]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin 박효신 - Goodbye Love |thumb|300px|left|MV "Goodbye Love" - setiembre 2010]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin(박효신) - Let's hate(미워하자) MV|thumb|300px|right|Video Musical "Let's hate"]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin - Lost|thumb|300px|left|27 de agosto 2011 - "Lost"]] [[Video:박효신 Park Hyo Shin - Gift Part 2 photo shoot|thumb|300px|right|Sesión de fotos "Gift", 2010 "I promise you"]] [[Video:20100301 2009 CDMA 박효신-Gift|thumb|300px|left|1 marzo 2010,"Gift"- Cyworld Digital Music Awards '09]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin 091017 박효신 Gift Live Concert-The Castle Of Zoltar|thumb|300px|right|''"The Castle Of Zoltar"''- Gift Live Concert '09]] [[Video:PARK HYO SHIN -TEI|thumb|300px|left|PHS y Tei - "Memories resemble love"(PHS), "The same pillow"(Tei)]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin 100926 A Cappella Live (3 songs) / Gift2 Seoul|thumb|300px|right|A capella: "Pabo","Standing in that spot ","Yearning...Yearn"]] [[Video:박효신 Maria Maria /Live|thumb|300px|left|''"María, María"''-'New York Concert'- 2005]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin - LOCO|thumb|300px|right|24 de setiembre 2004 - "Fool" -PHS en Yoon's Love Letter TV]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin 101106 Things I Can't Do For You / Inchon Gift2|thumb|300px|left|1er éxito "Thigs I Can't for you" - Homenaje y emoción, último concierto]] [[Video:Park Hyo Shin - Next Destination New York Concert - Me Too|thumb|left|300px|''"Me Too"''-'Next Destination New York Concert'- 2001]] Categoría:KCantante Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Jcompositor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Kpop Categoría:Jpop